Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional signal terminal 5 essentially comprises a conductive body 51, a resilient electrical contact segment 52 and an electrical connection segment 53. The resilient electrical contact segment 52 is connected to an upper end of the conductive body 51. The electrical connection segment 53 is connected to a lower end of the conductive body 51. The resilient electrical contact segment 52 is adapted to be in electrical contact with an electrical connector (not shown) of an external electronic device. The electrical connection segment 53 is adapted to electrically connect with a circuit board (not shown). However, the conductive body 51 of the conventional signal terminal 5 is slender and plate-shaped, and thus it fails to adjust impedance in order to reduce loss. Moreover, the conventional signal terminal 5 cannot eliminate delay skew otherwise caused by length inequality.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a signal terminal of a vertical bilayer electrical connector, characterized in that the signal terminal is conducive to adjustment of an impedance, reduction of loss, and elimination of delay skew.